Guilty Pleasure
by DropDeadMyDear
Summary: Because he's a sick and sadistic bastard and she's his victim... PersonaxMikan fanfic. Rated for sex and some language. Complete  because I took too long to update, so sorry to those who wanted continuation.


Hello, it's me AGAIN! I hope you all are excited because this is my first M-rated fanfic, ON HERE ANYWAY! This fanfiction is a PersonaxMikan one-shot, filled with Smut and some Sadistic shit. So if you all don't like Dark Sex and stuff like that, don't even read this, because I REALLY hate flamers and Haters. This one was a request from my best friend who just loves smut and Persona having dirty sex with Mikan, I hope this satisfies her.

Age:

Mikan-18

Persona-28 (because I don't know nor give a fuck what his real age is!)

Disclaimer: I don't think I need this… If I owned GA I would be Rich, Famous, and loved by you all… But seeing as I am not, then it's obvious that Higuchi Tachibana is the owner of GA.

"_Please! I need you in me…NOW!"_

And so he went into her deep, pounding in and out of her like he always did every Friday and Saturday night since two weeks ago. Watching as her face contorted from desperate want to hot passion and pleasure, or what she called the filthy-yet-hot P's.

He really never understood why he had chosen her, but he was glad. She was a sick little bitch in bed. She could do what no other had made him want to do. She had made him want to scream in pleasure and call out her name, but of course, he'd never tell her that because, well, he was Persona and he had a reputation to keep. But with this girl, he doubted that reputation was going to last any longer.

He pounded into her faster and he felt her stiffen slightly under him and he knew that in a matter of seconds she was going to cum. He felt her nails digging into his back and most likely drawing blood, but this didn't bother him, it even made Horny, more than he already was anyway.

"Rei_!_" she screamed in a husky lustful voice, while she arched her back while her insides tightened around him and her juices ran down her thighs and coated his still erect cock.

For some reason he loved it that she called him 'Rei' and NOT 'Persona'. When he used to do this with the HSP she always screamed out 'persona' or 'sonoffabitch', which just really annoyed the shit out of him, but this girl was different. She preferred his real name. He had once asked her why she didn't just call out 'persona and she had said that her calling out his real name made it more real, more believable that he was hers and no one else's at that moment, he'd just gave a small smirk and fucked her brains out.

He was coming close and so he plunged into her once more and stiffened and threw his head back and came in her, leaving his seed in her womb. He fell on top of her laying his head on her chest for a few seconds and then rolling off of her ad beside her.

.

.

.

"How'd this happen_?" _she asked to no one in particular putting her right hand on her stomach and her left arm under her head. Rei had left about half an hour ago promising her that he'd be back the next day and would stay with her the whole day.

It was already one in the morning and she couldn't go to sleep for some reason. She'd felt small butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't seem to know why.

Again she asked herself the same question. _"_How'd this happen_?"_ and so, he let herself remember from two weeks back.

_**Flashback**_

_For about a year she'd been doing missions and it was getting easy. Too easy, which just made it VERY boring? Now that she knew How to fight and how to use her alices, it had made her life pretty fun, though the fun had a price. And that had been her innocence and naive personality. She had to be honest learning to kill a person was a bit disturbing at first but then, her first kill was thrilling, yet fascinating at the same time._

_She had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was damp and her body was only covered by a small towel that barely covered her behind. She went to her wardrobe and took a drawer out, revealing a bunch of lingerie, from lace underwear to bras. She grown out of the printed lingerie and decided to get some fit for her age. She threw her towel of her body and had just gotten on her black lace underwear on when she heard the window burst open and someone standing in her room. When she saw who it was her face flushed and she covered her breasts instantly._

"_Pe-persona… what are you doing here?" __she questioned trying not to sound embarrassed that he'd seen her mostly naked. Of course, he's already seen her semi naked before, but this was different. She's just gotten out of the shower and was only in underwear. _

_He'd been walking around the academy thinking of new ways to torture his DEAR and LOVELY students (_A/N: Hey I don't know nor care what the hell Persona does when he's not being a sexy sadistic bastard) _when he got a message from the ESP that there was a new mission to be completed. Quickly he went to pick up the files for the mission from the tiny sicko and made his way to his new favorite tool's room; Mikan Sakura A.K.A Kaze Sora__(1)__ . _

_Lately he'd been noticing her lots more lately, and not in the sort of I'm-Interested-Because-Your-My-Tool-And-I-Will-Torture-You way but in the You're-Growing-Up-Becoming-A-Hot-Girl-And-You-Make-Me-Horny way. And he didn't like that; not at all. Her body had become curvier, she'd lost the baby fat and her face was sharper more adult like. He'd also been noticing her breasts a lot. They'd been… bigger. He remembers that once he'd been looking at them and thinking "a C cup maybe?" , but he had quickly dismissed the thought. _

_He noticed that he was already in front of her window and without a second thought he jumped in to her balcony and burst in through the window. What he saw just made him go hard, but he didn't show it. Good thing he had a long black coat to cover his erection. _

_She was standing there clad in only black lace panties, which made her look very sexy, and nothing more. Her breasts were bare and his thought came back again 'Definitely a C cup. Maybe 36 cu-' but this was interrupted by her voice and her arm covering her breasts. _

"_Pe-persona, what are you doing here?" __Even though the girl had tried to cover her__embarrassment but he'd notice it, and that made him smirk. 'I wonder what she's like in be-' and so he dismissed that thought as soon as it came, for he knew it was plain wrong and stank of trouble. He snapped out of his trance and spoke with his usual cold voice, masking his desire. _

"_You have a new mission Kaze Sora. Get dressed quickly and go. When you're done report back in the Northern forest"__ He tossed the file her way and she caught it with both hand leaving her breasts bare again. He Took a glance again and left quickly, going in search for the stupid HSP who would satisfy his erect member. _

_._

_._

_._

_She was back from her mission. It had not been easy, her clothes were tarred and arms were covered in blood. Quickly she took out her mask and started healing herself. "__Persona!"__ she shouted for him and in seconds he was out of the shadows. She saw him take out his Mask and smirk slightly. "Report" was his only spoken word. _

_She fidgeted a little nervous to report but then reported nonetheless. "__Well, I think they figured out who I was but apart from that, everything went well, I did have to kill some soldiers to get to the alice though__." She noticed that when she had told him that they'd found out who she was his face had slightly contorted into anger, and she'd winced, but then relaxed and his lip had lifted un in a small smirk. _

"_Very well. I do have to punish you though"__ He said and then she knew what that smirk had been for. She also noticed the small glint in his eyes and she backed away until she was against a tee. "__Gomen, but It could not have been avoided"__ She tried to avoid her punishment with that but it seemed as Persona wouldn't have it so he just brushed it off and advanced towards her. First he used his pain alice, which had been inserted into him by Mikan. He grabbed her wrists and forced her hands up above her head. _

"_Do you feel the pain Kaze Sora?" He asked her, obviously knowing the answer yet enjoying when she tries to answer without showing pain in her face._

"_Persona…" __was her only reply, almost like a moan. _

_He'd been resisting so much, he'd even gone to that old hag of the HSP. She may look like she's in her early thirties but that old bitch is way older, and that disturbed HIM. That was awkward, but he couldn't let himself go to Mikan. His ego would be badly hurt, yet here he was holding her and being so close to her, he knew that ego was going down the drain along with his self control. _

_When he'd seen her tarred clothes and bloody arms he felt his member stiffen and his black pants get tight; too tight for his liking. He had to have that girl right away. He couldn't wait anymore, plus, she was already eighteen. No law could stop him. And so when her hands were above her head and she said his name he knew that this was the start of something. _

_He let his hand crawl up under her shirt caressing her soft skin with such delicacy no one would have thought he was such a feared man. _

_Mikan's face was twisted in pain and some sort of guilty pleasure, but that was what she was feeling. She'd just felt his hand go up under her shirt and caress the skin of her stomach, and she had just begun to enjoy it when he suddenly moved up to her breast and massaged it and squeezed it. 'What is he doing?' she thought with urgency. 'what do you think he's doing, he's gonna have sex with you. Don't you see? He wants YOU' was her reply. She did not know where it came from, but she had to acknowledge that the voice was right, he wanted her and for some reason this didn't bother her because…. She wanted him; and she wanted him BAD. So she let herself be touched by that Sadistic man. _

"_Persona…" She moaned out, this time letting all the want and all the pleasure drip into her voice. _

_He complied to her silent request and did more . In a matter of seconds her shirt and her pants were off, along with his coat and his black shirt. _

_Mikan didn't expect that he would have THAT kind of body under the damned coat. 'A six pack' she thought with surprise. 'who would have known' that was her last thought of the night for the rest was for screams of guilty pleasure. _

_She felt his lips make a trail of wet kisses from her neck down to chest and back up to her jaw. When he got to the top he didn't hesitate and kissed her on the lips fiercely. She hesitated for just about a second but then kissed him back with the same amount of passion and fierceness. Mikan had to be honest, he was a damn good kisser. She felt his tongue slide itself into her mouth and a tongue war started out between their tongues. _

_While the tongue war was still going on, he took the opportunity and undid the clasp of her red lace bra and cupped her breasts in his hands massaging them and then running his thumbs against her nipples, which became rock hard after a few caresses and pinches. She moaned with every caress and arched her back with every pinch, and he found that he liked that. _

_They broke the kiss and cursed oxygen for being needed. Persona then lifted her up on the tree while she curled her legs around his waist. His mouth found her left mound and his hand found her right one. He Licked and sucked and bit until her nipple was as hard as a rock, then he went through the same process with the right one while Mikan moaned his name and clutched onto his soft black hair._

_He quickly disposed of his black pants along with his , not surprisingly, black boxers. Swiftly he too k off Mikan's black lace underwear and asked her "__Ready?" __Mikan's reply was a ragged breath and a throaty moan. Persona took this as a yes and slowly went into her, when he got to her barrier he stopped for a second and then thrust in hard, making Mikan dig her nails on his shoulders drawing blood. _

_He paused the thrusting until Mikan gave him the signal and he kept going, first slowly, teasing Mikan. Mikan just moaned and she couldn't take it any longer, she wanted more "__Please…" __She begged__ "Faster… Harder" __Persona complied and pounded into her hard like she wanted, Increasing the speed every time she dug her nails further into his shoulders. Soon he felt her walls tighten around his length and she arched her back while her juices rand down her thighs .__ "Tell me… What is your real name?" __she asked with a ragged voice while he kept pounding into her waiting for his own orgasm. He was surprised by this but then he asked his own question__ "Why do you want to know?"__ He was almost there and he could tell that she was about to cum for the second time that night __"Because, It makes it real…" __He thought it funny but complied anyway knowing this would not be their first and last time together.__ "Rei…" __and so when Mikan came, she screamed out his name in a husky voice. With a couple of more thrust and he joined her. He stiffened slightly and threw his head back a sound deep in his throat making his way out of his mouth. He came in her, leaving his seed in her womb for the first time. _

_They were both breathing heavily laying naked on the cold forest floor Mikan's head on his chest, his hand caressing her hair absent mindedly. __"Why?..." __She breathed out Mikan staring up into the sky and startling Rei slightly, but then he answered in an amused voice._

"_Because I'm a sick sadistic bastard and you're my victim.." __She just smirked and grunted in agreement._

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

"Yeah, I remember now" She smiled at the memory and her eyes shutting slowly when she felt a light weight next to her.

"I Remember too; I'm back." And so, they drifted off to sleep, He spooning her.

OK! I KNOW! Not the best and hottest lemon you all have ever seen, but today I didn't have much inspiration and I kind of rushed through it because I'm in the process of making a NatsumexMikan M-Rated fic.

Also, I was deciding on making this a One-shot, like I mentioned on the top but then I kind of changed my mind because Ideas came to my mind. If you all want me to continue it and make more chapters just review telling me so. I will need at LEAST FIVE reviews, so please hurry because I will keep this as incomplete for ONLY about a week or two. I really hoped you guys like, and NO FLAMING. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!

OK, well BYE!

-Dawnie (:


End file.
